Freezing (manga)
640px thumb|Promotional poster for the Japanese edition of the Freezing manga Freezing (Japanese: フリージング ; Korean: 프리징 ), the manga version, was the first property in the Freezing franchise. Freezing started as a serialized manga in Comic Valkyrie, a monthly pulp manga magazine published by Kill Time Communication (KTC). It was later collected into tankoban and published in book form, also by KTC. The manga is written by Lim Dall Young, illustrated by Kim Kwang Hyun, and produced at Artlim Media. Introduction Freezing is about the military academy where Pandora are trained to fight off interdimensional invaders called Nova, specifically the Pandora called Satellizer el Bridget and her Limiter partner Aoi Kazuya. Production Freezing stories are written in Korean by Lim Dall Young. They are then given visual form by Kim Kwang Hyun at the Artlim Media studios. The stories are then translated into Japanese, and the Japanese text and other written cues are placed into the artwork. These are then published in Japan in the various issues of Comic Valkyrie. The first chapter was serialized in the March 2007 issue, published on 27 January 2007. The first tankoban was released on 26 October 2007. The Korean versions are published a bit later in Korean in South Korea by the montly pulp comic magazine Comic GT. 학산문화사 publishes the book form in South Korea. The first volume was released on 30 November 2007. Freezing is also licensed in France, and published in French. However, unlike South Korea and Japan, they are not serialized into a monthly manga magazine, but published directly in book form. The French edition is also distributed into the Francophone World, and can be found in such places outside of France such as Quebec (in Canada). The manga is translated by Julien Pouly, and published by Bamboo Editions under their Doki Doki imprint. Tome 1 was released on 12 May 2010. File:Freezing-jvol1-fcover.jpg|Original Japanese edition フリージング File:Freezing-1-k-fcover.jpg|Korean edition 프리징 File:Freezing-1-fr-fcover.jpg|French edition Freezing Spin-offs An anime series, Freezing was created, covering the manga chapters 1-37. An omake OVA companion series was created, with non-canon gaiden omake fanservice episodes to go with the DVD/Blu-ray volumes of the anime. An omake magazine insert for the anime DVD/Blu-ray volumes, Freezing Magazine, was created. It also contained non-canon omake gaiden chapters of the Sexy Dynamite Bomber! line. An omake gaiden non-canon anthology collection was released to take advantage of the arrival of the anime, Freezing - Giant Issue. It contains omake manga chapters. A prequel manga series, Freezing - First Chronicle was created in 2011, covering Chiffon Fairchild from the original manga. A second prequel manga series, Freezing - Zero was created in 2012, covering Aoi Kazuha from the original manga. Eroizing, a series of hentai, ecchi and normal doujinshi chapters were created by the original author writing as Moonzero, and his collaborators from the CDPA Korean doujin circle, and published in the Cross Make series of doujinshi, released at Comiket. See also * Freezing Wikia: Freezing (manga) * Freezing volumes * Freezing chapters * Freezing glossary * Freezing characters * Cultural references in Freezing External links * Comic Valkyrie: フリージング * Web Comic Valkyrie: フリージング * Artlim Media: 프리징 * Doki Doki: "Freezing, une nouvelle série qui ne vous laissera pas de glace !" * French sample chapter: chapter 1 * Korean promotional chapter: 프리징 Freezing Promotion Comic * French promotional video: Freezing - bande annonce * Freezing Wikia * English Wikipedia: Freezing Category:Titles Category:Freezing